Battle of Ostrołęka (1920)
The Battle of Ostroleka took place on August 2–6, 1920, during the Polish-Soviet War. Polish forces of the 108th Uhlan Regiment (part of Ostroleka Group under General Boleslaw Roja), supported by the 1st Maritime Rifle Regiment (Captain A. Wasowicz) clashed with Red Armys 18th Rifle Division. The battle ended in Soviet victory. On July 4, 1920, Soviet Western Front, commanded by General Mikhail Tukhachevsky, began its offensive. Polish Army tried to halt the enemy on the line of the Niemen river, but failed to do so, and prepared another defensive line, along the Narew and the Bug river. By late July 1920, Soviet 4th Army, together with III Cavalry Corps ("Kavkor"winking smiley of Hayk Bzhishkyan advanced south of the border with East Prussia, towards Osowiec, Lomza and Ostroleka. The Soviets were opposed by 4 000 Polish soldiers of the Narew/Ostroleka Group. On August 2, the Soviets attacked Lomza, capturing it in the evening of the same day. A day before, Soviet 10th Cavalry division attacked Nowogrod, defended by Polish 108th Uhlan Regiment. The battle resulted in Soviet victory, and the capture of Nowogrod was of immense strategic importance, as the cavalry of Hayk Bzhishkyan crossed the Narew, and threatened the rear of Polish 1st Army, which was fighting near Zambrow. Near Sniadowo, Soviet cavalry and riflemen clashed with 4th Battalion of 4th Pomeranian Regiment. Out of 500 Polish soldiers, only 170 survived the battle: the survivors were sent to Modlin to rest. Under the circumstances, General Roja decided to send to Lomza the group of Major Bleszynski, but its counterattack failed, and Bleszynski had to retreat to Ostroleka. On August 4, the Soviets captured Kolno, and shelled Ostroleka. The town was defended by 1st Battalion of the 1st Maritime Rifle Regiment. Its commandant, Captain Wasowicz, tried to halt the invaders before Ostroleka, hoping to gain enough time for the 4th Pomeranian Infantry Regiment to come to his aid. Due to Soviet numerical superiority, Polish units defending Ostroleka had to abandon the town in the night of August 6/7, when they marched to Rozan. Altogether, sailors of the Maritime Rifle Regiment lost 53 KIA. All were buried at the parish cemetery at Rzekun, next to the bodies of 18 uhlans, killed near Zabiel. In 1928, two monuments, one dedicated to the sailors, another to the uhlans, were unveiled. Despite Polish defeat, the Battle of Ostroleka was of significant strategic importance, as it slowed Soviet advance westwards for ten days. As a result, Polish Army Headquarters had enough time to regroup the forces, and prepare the Wieprz river counterattack (see Battle of Kock (1920)). The Battle of Ostroleka is commemorated on the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, Warsaw, with the inscription "OSTROLEKA 5 VIII 1920". See also * Battle of Warsaw (1920) Sources * J. Szczepański, Wojna polsko-bolszewicka na Mazowszu, wyd. BUWIK 1996 * J. Odziemkowski, Leksykon wojny polsko-rosyjskiej 1919-1920, wyd. RYTM Warszawa 2004. * A. Kosecki, Wojna 1920 w Ostrołęckiem wyd. WSH w Pułtusku 1996 Category:1920 in Poland Warsaw Category:Conflicts in 1920